The invention relates to a method for a continuous dry milling operation of a vertical grinding mill which comprises a vertical, closed milling container, a screw conveyor which is arranged centrally in the milling container, the screw conveyor comprising a drive shaft with a central axis and at least one screw flight which is arranged on the drive shaft, extends along a height hs up to an upper end and covers the cross-section of the milling container only partially; a package of grinding bodies, the package having an upper surface; a grinding stock inlet which projects into the milling container above the package of grinding bodies, a gas inlet which projects into the milling container for introducing gas, a grinding stock outlet which projects out of the milling container and has a lower edge and a height h13 for discharging grinding stock and gas and a motor for driving the screw conveyor in a direction of rotation where the at least one screw flight conveys grinding bodies upwards. The invention further relates to a vertical grinding mill comprising a vertical, closed milling container, a screw conveyor which is arranged centrally in the milling container, the screw conveyor comprising a drive shaft with a central axis and at least one screw flight which is arranged on the drive shaft, extends along a height hs up to an upper end and covers the cross-section of the milling container only partially; a package of grinding bodies, the package having an upper surface; a grinding stock inlet which projects into the milling container above the package of grinding bodies, a gas inlet which projects into the milling container for introducing gas, a grinding stock outlet which projects out of the milling container and has a lower edge and a height h13 for discharging grinding stock and gas and a motor for driving the screw conveyor in a direction of rotation where the at least one screw flight conveys grinding bodies upwards.